God's Test
by mariannesinger16
Summary: Okumura Rin has been living a life working for his father, Satan, for 15 years. He meets a girl named Shiemi, and she teaches him the meaning of life. Rin now wants to change, and become a person who can enter the Kingdom of God. But his brother, Yukio, refuses to be baptized. Will Rin be able to save his brother, while becoming a better person? Contains shounen-ai. (NOT RINXYUKIO)
1. A new Insight

Empty bottles were littered across the floor along with used cigarettes. A slim figure with a black mask across his face snickered at the green paper sitting in his hands.

"... $900. It looks like my hard work was rewarded."

A young, raspy voice came from somewhere in his room.

"That's him, right?"

"Yes. He's our target."

"Who's there!?" the man snapped, sitting up in his chair.

"Dorobo Tsumi-san," a deeper voice answered, "we and our Father are very pleased by your actions. We're taking you to meet him."

"Who are you?" Dorobo growled. "Show yourselves!"

The raspier voice laughed.

"He wants us to show ourselves. All right, we'll show ourselves."

Large blue flames sparked in front of Dorobo, nearly causing faint. They dispersed, revealing two young boys in black cloaks. One with ruffled black hair, and dark blue eyes, holding a sword with a thin tail waving behind him. The other was taller with brown hair, and two moles underneath his greenish blue eyes behind square glasses, a pistol in each hand.

"We're the Okumura brothers," the tailed one announced proudly with the raspy voice from. "I assume you know our Dad, Satan."

The thief stared at the shocking sight in front of him, trembling.

"S-Satan?"

The brothers held their weapons up towards him.

"Dorobo-san," the brunette said, "our Father is very impressed with your record. He wants you as his new slave."

"W-wait, what's going on?"

"I thought that was obvious. We're taking you to Hell."

Dorobo screamed in terror as blue flames consumed him, burning off his skin. Two hands grabbed his scorching body, unfazed by the flames.

"Your soul is ours!" the brothers cried in unison.

Everything went black.

When he woke up, he found a chain tightly wrapped around his neck, and red skinned creatures hauling him into a cell.

"Wh-where am I? Let go of me! **Somebody, help! Help**!"

"Why should someone help you?" the moled reaper asked across from him. "This is your life now. This is what happens when you're consumed by sin."

"Geez, stop being so dramatic, Yukio," the other reaper yawned. "You're like this for _every_ unlucky sap we drag down here."

" _Rin_!" a high voiced chimed.

"Hey, Kuro, we're back!" Rin laughed as a black cat jumped into his arms. "Sorry we kept you waiting, it took a while to hunt this guy down."

"We would've been back sooner if you hadn't gotten us lost, nii-san."

"How was I supposed to know where he was!? It said public 'liberty,' so the first thing that came to mind was that giant green statue thing they have lying around."

"It said public 'library'! Did that thing look like a public library to you!?"

"I don't know what the hell a library is!"

They immediately grew quiet as a tall figure surrounded with blue flames entered the room.

"Good job, my sons," he said. "I'm sure he'll make a great slave."

"Thank you, Father," Yukio responded with a slight bow. "We're sorry it took so long."

"You know what? Why don't you two take the week off? You both could use some time off.

"Really!? Thank you so much, Dad!" Rin cheered as he jumped to hug the devil. "I'm exhausted!"

* * *

Normally during his free time, Rin usually just sat in his room playing with Kuro. But this was the first time in forever that he got a whole week off. He couldn't just spend that time doing nothing.

"Rin," Kuro said, "where're we going?"

"We're going to explore the human world!"

"You mean that place in between Heaven and Hell that you get slaves from? Why would you wanna go there? You're up there almost every other day getting slaves for Satan-sama."

"Yeah, I'm there, but I'm not doing anything special. Since Dad has a lot of followers, I doubt their world is any different from ours. Let's see."

He put his hand through the green portal. With an excited smile, the demon lunged forward into a blinding light.

When the light cleared, bright blue skies and tall gray buildings came into view. Rin snickered, imagining the possibilities that could happen.

"All right!" he cried. "Come on, Kuro, let's go see what kind of shit they have up here."

After fifteen minutes of sightseeing the above world, Rin spotted a large building that piqued his interest. There was something about it that seemed curious.

It had two sides that were parallel to each other, in between them a smaller piece of building. What really caught his eye, though, were two intersecting sticks.

There was something about them that was calling to him. It seemed angering, yet soothing all at the same time.

"That symbol at the top looks familiar," Kuro thought aloud.

"Hmm... Might as well check it out." Rin immediately pulled his hand from the handle. "Ouch! That burned!"

"Are you okay?"

"Ow... Why did that burn?" Rin looked up at the building before scowling. "Come on, Kuro, this place is a waste of time."

An unusual scent caught Kuro's attention, leading him away from his owner.

"Kuro?" The cat started running behind the building. "Hey, Kuro! Get back here!"

"It smells so good!"

Purring, Kuro jumped into the source of the scent, rubbing it over his face.

"Kuro!" Rin snapped as he came onto the scene. "I-I'm so sor-"

His words were stuck in throat. In front of him was a blonde girl with smooth skin and a round face, her large green eyes fitting perfectly above her small nose.

"Don't worry about it," she said politely. "Cat nip is made for cats after all."

The demon scowled, trying to subdue his blush.

"Come on, Kuro."

"No!" Kuro responded with a hiss. "I wanna stay here!"

The blonde giggled.

"It's all right," she said as she pet the animal, "he can have some, I don't mind. What's this little cutie's name?"

"H-his name's Kuro."

"A cute name for a cute cat. I'm Moriyama Shiemi," the blonde chirped as she held out her hand. "What's your name?"

With a darker blush, Rin took her hand.

"O-Okumura Rin..."

"It's nice to meet you. While you're here, do you think you can help me out with something?"

"... W-well, Kuro's not gonna be leaving your... witchcraft anytime soon, and I don't have anything better to do, so I might as well."

Shiemi laughed.

"You're funny. That's not witchcraft, it's just catnip."

Was that something common in their world, he wondered? To avoid embarrassment, the demon laughed along with the human awkwardly.

"Duh, of course. I just wanted to poke a little fun at you."

"Good one!"

"Phew..." _Lucky for me she's as dumb as she looks._

* * *

The help Shiemi required was mainly laundry, and hauling light boxes that were heavy to her into a small shed.

"Thank you so much!" she cried. "I'm sad to say I don't have much to pay you back with. Would your Kuro like the rest of that catnip?"

"Yes!" Kuro meowed. "Yes! Please, Rin!"

"Uh, well, there's your answer," Rin replied. "He says yes."

"Aww, that's so cute! I guess you're so close that you know what your cat is saying."

 _Can she not understand him_?

"Well, here's the rest of it. Thanks again, and take care, may God bless."

Her last sentence made Rin's blood boil. God, the name of Satan's enemy, the Man who wanted to take his Father's slaves all to himself. His punch missed her by an inch as his flames heated around his black hair.

" **Don't ever talk about my enemy**!"

"M-my Lord is your enemy?" Shiemi asked nervously. "A-are you a hardcore Atheist? I'm sorry, I didn't know-"

"Your Lord? Why would you make that bastard your Lord!?"

Shiemi backed up slowly against a fence.

"I-I'm a Christain, so... I'm sorry, I didn't know that would offend you so much."

"Chrstain? As in a worshipper of that thief!?" He grabbed her by the shirt. "Why the hell does He even have worshippers!? Why do you worship Him!?"

Shiemi looked nervously at the ground.

"... Because He saved me," she finally said, looking back up at Rin in the eye. "Because He saved me from Hell! Multiple times! I owe my very soul to Him!"

Rin growled as his grip around the beauty loosened.

"How is that a good reason? How is that guy stealing slaves from Satan-sama a good thing?"

The atmosphere of the blonde seemed to change. She slapped Rin away from her, and boldly cried,

"Do you think I'd want to be a slave to Satan!? Do you think I want to suffer in Hell!? Which is better? A loving Father who would sacrificed Himself to save us from sin, or a literal devil who wants to drag us down and suffer!?"

Rin blinked in surprise. For the past 15 years, he had always brought slaves to his father, which pleased him. But he never stopped to think how the slaves felt.

"My friends and I used to be such horrible people," Shiemi continued. "But when we discovered Him, we changed. We didn't even realize how terrible we were being. Turning to Christ was the best thing that ever happened to us! It doesn't matter how cruel you are, anyone can be changed!"

Rin just stared at her for. He never considered his actions were considered 'terrible,' or 'horrible.' He was just doing what he thought was normal. Was he in the wrong his whole life? He burst into laughter.

"Anyone can be changed, huh?" he asked. "Bullshit. If you think people like me can turn to God, then you're dead wrong." He turned around to leave. "Let's go, Kuro."

"Wait!" To his surprise, the human reached out to hug him from behind. "It's not too late. It's never too late. The only time it's too late is when your time is up. Come to confession at the nearby Church tomorrow, it's at 10:00 AM, I'll be there with Father Shiro. Please..." Her grip around him tightened. "I don't want you to suffer in Hell..."

Something gripped at Rin's chest. No one other than his brother had ever shown any type of worry for him.

"Tch!" He broke from her grip. "I don't need your pity," he growled. "Piss off."

Shiemi watched him walk off with a broken heart.

* * *

"Rin," Kuro said nervously as they entered Hell, "are you all right?"

"... Did you say something?"

"Yes, I'm wondering if you're all right."

"O-oh, um. Yeah. I just... have a migraine from the overwhelming stupidity."

"Nii-san!" a deep voice greeted when he stepped through the door. "Where have you been? You've been gone for almost three hours."

"Hello to you, too, Yukio," Rin said as he passed by him towards the fridge. "I was just hanging around. Chillin'..."

"I hope you didn't cause anyone down here any trouble," the younger twin sighed as he fixed his glasses. "Again."

After taking a sip from a pitch black and oozing beverage, the older twin retorted angrily,

"I wasn't doing anything bad, I was just talking to some random girl!"

That earned a sly smile, and a pair of excited eyes aimed towards him.

"A girl?"

Rin blushed as he tightly gripped the can.

"It's not at all what you're thinking," he said as he tossed the garbage in a bin. "She just needed some help with doing her stupid laundry, that's all."

Yukio chuckled, noticing the pink in his nii-san's face.

"What was her name?"

"Um, Moriyama Shiemi, I think." The demon prince stared at the ceiling in thought, losing the blush. "Maybe I should go see her tomorrow..." Several more chuckles from the brunette made Rin realized he'd said that out loud, making the blush return instantly. "I told you, it's nothing like that!"

"Do you want me to help you pick out what you should wear? We both know I have better taste in appearance than you do."

" **It's not like that** **, I said**!"

* * *

"Where're you going?" Kuro asked as his master stepped out the door. "Are you going to the Church? You do know that if you step into any place holy, you'll be injured."

"I can take it," the teen replied cockily. "I'm... just curious, is all."

"Are you going out to see Shiemi-san?"

Rin blushed as he shockingly turned around.

"Yukio!?"

A black rose was tossed his way, followed by a thumbs up and a wink from Yukio. He slammed the door, shielding himself from Rin's fire blast.

" **Very funny, four eyes**!"

* * *

The door to the Church was wide open, with several people exiting and crying. Rin didn't understand what the drama was all about, or why they were crying.

When he stepped into the sacred building, he felt an agonizing pain numb his body. Obviously, he thought, demons weren't allowed to enter the house of God. Even though it hurt, why was he allowed?

"Rin!" Shiemi rushed up to hug him. "You came! I knew you would! Come on, this way. Father Shiro is doing the confessions today."

"Hold on, I just came here to observe. I have no intention of turning to your stupid God."

The blonde gripped his hand.

"Please," she whispered, on the verge of tears. "I told you, it's not too late. Don't wait until it is... I don't want you to suffer... I don't want anyone to suffer..."

"You barely know me," Rin said. "Why do you even care about me?"

Shiemi looked up at him, holding back the tears with a smile.

"It's a Christain's duty to be open and loving, and to save whomever they can from Satan's whip!"

She pulled him further into the Church, refusing to take no for an answer.

Rin soon found himself sitting across from an elderly man with dark skin, and thin glasses covering his small and squinty eyes.

"Shiemi-chan," he said, "if you could leave the room."

He must have been a very intimidating person, Rin noted, if he could scare the determined gardener who dragged the son of Satan to confession.

"Young lamb," the Priest whispered softly, "now is the time to confess your sins."

Rin snickered as he crossed his legs with pride.

"I'm only here because that girl of yours is a bitch. I'm proud of my life, I have no regrets!" he boasted. "I've dragged people down into Hell, and made them suffer for ages. I've killed anyone who I thought wasn't fit for this world, tortured all of those that I dragged down with me, and manipulated several people so I can do it all!"

As he went on, a certain feeling started numbing his entire body, draining the excitement from his voice.

"And I do it all with a smile on my face." His voice cracked. "I enjoy this." Tears began to rain down his face. "This is my entire existence. Just killing and manipulating people again, and again..."

He shamefully put his hand over his mouth, trying to subdue the sobs.

A stern hand appeared in front of his face, moving downwards and then across.

"Cry no more," Shiro said lovingly with a smile on his face, "for your sins are forgiven."

Not even trying to hold back his sobs anymore, Rin tossed himself at the Priest and wept into his chest.

He never realized how hurtful and vile his actions had been. The first 15 years of his life had been nothing but sins. With a new mind set to him, he wanted to change. He wanted to be what he could never be.

"Your God can save people, right?" He looked up, still crying. "I... want to join your stupid Religion."

The priest smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Come back tomorrow. I can arrange a baptism for you."

"C-can you arrange one for two!? M-my brother, he's the same as me. Your God can save him, too, right?"

The Priest laughed and ruffled his jet black hair.

"No matter what you've done, you can be saved if you just repent."

Rin smiled, tears still running down his face.

* * *

"Oi, Yukio!"

Yukio didn't expect a tight hug around the chest from behind, especially not from his nii-san of all people.

"N-nii-san? You're quite happy, I take it the date with Shiemi-san went well."

"Yukio..." Rin turned his brother around and looked him in the eye with a serious glare. "You and I have been living a life of sin for the past 15 years."

"Huh?" Yukio stared in confusion at the older twin. "Yes, of course. Do you think I wouldn't notice that? We're Satan-sama's children, of course we live in sin."

"That's not right," Rin snapped. "We shouldn't be living in sin! We should be living gracious lives, instead of wasting these precious souls to hurt others."

The brunette began to grow anxious. Rin was speaking against their home, and against their father.

"Nii-san, what the hell's gotten into you?"

"You- you know that God guy?" Yukio's eyes widened. "Well, I met some of His followers today."

"You were with our enemies!?"

"They're no one's enemies! Their purpose is to help people, so they don't wind up like Dad's slaves and suffer for all eternity! Have you ever thought how the people we kill feel about all of this?"

Yukio's heart nearly stopped as his shaking eyes were glued open.

"N-nii-san, do you hear what you're saying?"

Rin grabbed his shoulders.

"I was saved. They saved me. I want you to be saved, too. I was against it at first, but I know now that it was the right choice. Their God can save you, and the Church isn't that fa-"

"You traitor," Yukio whispered. He grabbed his arms. " **You traitor! Just by saying that you're betraying our Father! Do you have any idea what he would say if he heard you talking like this!?** "

" **This isn't how we're meant to be living! You and I're wasting our lives**!"

" **Stop it, stop talking like that! Jesus and His worshippers are our enemies, nii-san**!"

" **Shut up, four eyes**!"

Rin pulled away from him. They stared at each other in silence for several seconds.

"... I've made my decision," the older brother said finally. "I'm going to be baptized tomorrow."

"O-once that water touches you, you won't be able to come back here again..."

"Good!"

Rin turned around and ran back towards the portal.

"Nii-san!" Yukio cried, extending his arm.

He fell on his knees. He and his father had just been betrayed by his precious nii-san, who was turning to worship the enemy. His hands formed fists as his blue flames ignited.

"It was that girl... Shiemi, was it? That witch...! What has she done to nii-san...!?"

* * *

"I baptize you in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit."

As the blessed water dripping on him, his flames were extinguished. The pain of being in the Church was released. Rin felt like an ordinary human being, a _new_ human being.

"Thank you, Father Shiro," he said. "I promise I'll become a better person."

It was his brother he was worried about. Was there some way to save him?

 **A/N: HOOOOLY CRAP THIS IS THE LONGEST FIRST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN! This was originally supposed to be a story about Rin and Yukio being baptized, but I never came up with a way for Yukio to be baptized, and then I realized 'Oh yeah! Yukio's extremely stubborn! He won't turn that easily!' So I have the next few chapters planned out, but you'll have to wait, because I'm very busy with school right now, as well as another story. But, I'm glad to finally be writing a Fanfiction for my favorite Anime. Give me a review if you want to read more!**


	2. New Friends

" **Kuro! Get back here**!"

" **No! Get away from me, you dirty ape**!"

Rin had been chasing his cat around the town for several hours. Kuro had never been the type to hold still and let anyone do what they'd want with him, especially not when it involved getting wet.

" **If you don't put this on, Dad or Yukio might be able to drag you back into Hell!** " Finally, he managed to grab him. "Ah-ha!"

"No! No! Get away from me!" the feline cried as holy water was gently rubbed against his fur. "Augh, damn it, Rin! You know I hate water! Especially when it's wet!"

"Shut up, this is for your own good!" the teen snapped. "Now my sneaky father can't use you against me." _Now if only my stupid little brother would-_

"Hi, Rin!" Shiemi called as she ran up to them. "Are you giving Kuro a bath? Is he one of those cats who doesn't mind it?"

"Get me outta here!" Kuro meowed.

"No, I'm baptizing him. Only took five hours to catch him!"

The blonde burst out into laughter.

"Silly, cats don't need to be baptized. They don't have souls, they're not going to be judged."

Rin blinked before quickly laughing along.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just messing with ya."

"You're funny."

 _Phew. Lucky for me she's so gullible._

"Anyway, Rin, are you going to Life Teen at our Church?"

"Life Teen?"

"Because public school prohibit any Religious teachings, teenagers like us have to form a private group in Churches to study our faith," she explained. "If you wanna be confirmed, you have to come and study with us."

"Sure thing, I'll be there. When is it?"

"Tomorrow night. I have friends that go there, I'd bet they'd like you."

 _People? I guess it couldn't hurt. I do wanna learn more about this God guy._ "Sure thing, I'll be there."

"Yay! Why don't you give me your address? I could walk you there."

"Um... That's another thing I wanted to talk to you about, Shiemi..." Rin started rubbing his fingers together, blushing and averting his eyes. "Could I stay at your place for a while?"

"Huh? Why? What's wrong with your place?"

"Er, let's just say my parents were pissed at me for joining your Religion, so they kicked me out."

"That's horrible! Is that why your brother didn't come to the baptism?"

"My brother... Yeah, he's pretty strict about his own beliefs."

"I'm sorry about that. I don't mind, but I'll have to ask my Mom. I'm sure she'll let you in once we explain."

"Thanks."

* * *

Yukio quietly ran through the empty and burning streets of Hell. What could happen to make his nii-san betray him and his father like that? He decided he wouldn't let God deceive him, and he would bring him back.

"Yukio?" a deep voice behind him suddenly said, making him stop in his tracks. "Where're you going?"

"O-oh, hi, Father, I um... I-I was going to go see if our slaves are still doing their job. I'm quick to punish any slackers, you know."

Satan chuckled.

"Yes, I know. Well, don't stay out too long, you're still on break. You should relax a little."

"Yes, Father. Thank you."

Once his father had left the scene, he silently ran up to the portal. He couldn't tell his father, imagine what he would do to Rin if he found out he'd betrayed them.

With a gulp, the demon prince put his hand into the portal and entered the above world.

"Father will grow suspicious if I'm not back soon," he though aloud. "I have to find nii-san fast."

After half an hour of searching, Yukio finally heard that familiar raspy voice coming from a few feet in front of him.

"So, how long does Life Teen last?"

He hid behind the wall of the building Rin was exiting.

"About two hours," a young girl in a purple dress said as she walked out after him. "But it feels like it lasts forever."

"I hope not..."

Yukio scowled. That woman must have been that girl Shiemi Rin had been talking about. Why was she touching his nii-san? Was she the one who convinced him to betray them?

Holding back the urge to shoot her in the back of the head, he decided to follow her to confirm his suspicions. He nearly fainted when he saw the building she led him to.

"Here we are," Shiemi chirped as they entered the Church. "We're a bit early, so we have a while until dinner's ready. Oh, there're my friends! Come on, I'll introduce you!"

Before he had the chance to say anything, Shiemi pulled Rin towards a table with four other people around their age.

"Hey, Moriyama-san."

"Hello, everyone!" she replied with a smile. "This is Okumura Rin. Rin, Shima Renzou-kun-"

A pink haired boy around Rin's age who seemed the happiest out of the group to see the new student.

"-Kamiki Izumo-san-"

A bushy eye browed girl with long purple hair in separate pony tails, who seemed annoyed by everyone else's presence.

"-Suguro Ryuji-kun"

A fit punk-ish boy with a streak of blond in his hair, while the rest was dark brown, and small brown eyes that seemed fixed on Rin.

"-and Miwa Konekomaru-kun."

Rin had barely noticed him. He was at least a foot shorter than everyone else, bald, and narrow glasses in front of his small eyes.

"Where do you keep finding all of your friends, Moriyama-san?" he asked jokingly before holding out his hand to the new comer. "It's nice to meet you, Okumura-kun."

Rin stared at his ready hand as he slowly put his hand in it, a light blush on his face.

"Um... Hi."

Shima walked over to him to put his arm around his neck.

"Finally, a new face. I hope we can be friends."

Yukio scowled from behind the window, tightly gripping his pistol. What the hell were they telling Rin? Were they dragging him away from their father? And that blonde girl seemed to be their leader.

"That bitch," he growled. "You're going to fucking die...!"

He kept a watchful eye on Rin and his new "friends," waiting for the chance to relieve his nii-san of his curse. Finally, an opportunity came up.

"I'll be right back," Shiemi said as she left the room. "I just need to use the restroom."

Yukio smirked, holding back a happy chuckle. The leader was all alone.

Before she could close the bathroom door behind her, gunshots rang out, followed by a massive hole in the wall surrounded by blue flames.

Shiemi screamed and fell over, nearly losing consciousness. Her bright green eyes were glued to the tall man surrounded by blue flames walking closer to her.

"What the hell was that!?" Ryuji cried. "It came from the bathrooms!"

Rin gasped. He gripped his red sword case and charged for the quarters.

"Shiemi!"

Once the demon prince grabbed Shiemi by the throat, she passed out from shock.

"You'll make a good slave for Father," he said as he held a pistol to her chest.

The end of a sword struck him in the side, knocking him over, allowing the sleeping girl to fall into Rin's arms.

"Yukio!? Is that you? What're you doing to Shiemi!?"

Yukio stood up and held up both of his guns.

"Nii-san, put her down. I don't want to risk shooting you, too," he said. "This woman has put a curse on you, hasn't she? She's tricked you into worshiping our enemy."

"I decided to leave Hell of my own choice!" the older brother snapped. "Leave Shiemi out of this!"

Still holding her, Rin charged at his brother with his sword in hand, his blue flames igniting wildly. His swipe was evaded, leaving him open to be kicked out of the building.

"Don't make me have to hurt you, too. Is that curse that woman put on you too strong that you'll kill me, nii-san?"

Rin growled as he stood up, still holding the blonde in his arms.

"Of course I don't want to hurt you," he said, "but if you hurt her, then I'll have to."

Yukio scowled, his pointer finger slowly inching closer to the trigger.

"What has that witch done to you, nii-san...!?"

Several pairs of footsteps rushed towards the door. An old priest grabbed the brunette's extended arm and pulled it behind him, putting his first two fingers to his back.

"The the Name of the Lord, I command thee to go back to Hell!"

A sharp pain pierced through Yukio's body, causing him to scream in pain as his flames flew across the room. Soon, he and his flames evaporated from the scene.

Rin stared in awe at the sight.

"Sh-Shiro-san?" he managed to say. "What'd you do to him? Y-you didn't kill him, did you!?"

"Of course not, you can't "kill" a demon," he replied, pushing up his glasses. "I simply exorcised him back into Hell."

"Exorcised?"

* * *

 _"Nii-san," Yukio said to his twin brother sitting across from him. "Which one of us should be the king of Hell when we're older?"_

 _"Hmm..." Rin cupped his chin in thought, then turned to face Yukio with a smile. "Well, I like being a reaper, so you should be king."_

 _"B-but you're five minutes older-"_

 _The older demon put his hand on his shoulder._

 _"I'm sure you'll be a great king, feared by all of the servants I drag down here for ya!"_

 _A shy smile worked its way onto the molled boy's face._

 _"Thanks, nii-san."_

Yukio's eyes slowly opened to see the burning streets of his home, tears flowing behind his glasses.

He quickly sat up and wiped his eyes. His eye brows narrowed as his hand gripped the ground.

"Those bastards," he sneered, "they're taking nii-san away...!"

"Yukio?" Satan said as he walked up to him. "What're you doing on the ground?"

"F-Father!" Yukio quickly stood up and dusted himself off. "I-I was so tired, I guess I just fell asleep..."

"You should be more careful. Anyway, have you seen Rin around anywhere?"

"Nii-san? Um..." He said the first lie that came to him. "Yes, I saw him a while ago, he said he was heading home and going to bed. I wouldn't recommend disturbing him, chances are he's already asleep by now. I'll check on him, and make sure he's okay."

"All right, though I didn't see him while I was looking for you two. Anyway, let's head back."

Yukio couldn't tell his father. Just imagine what he would have done to them. He knew that he had to save his nii-san himself. His only sibling, he wouldn't let those pigs have him.

 **A/N: I wanted to update for two reasons. 1, My family and I are going to be out of town this weekend again, so I won't have time to work on it. 2, I'm going to be giving up my top 5 favorite shows for Lent, and that includes Ao no Exorcist. So, I won't be updating this again until Lent is over. A review will help me feel better!**


	3. Please, Fujimoto-san

**A/N: Welp, Lent is finally over, so I can watch Blue Exorcist again, and continue writing this fanfiction. Sadly, this chapter won't be long enough to make up for the wait, but I promise if I have to lack in quantity, I'll make up for it in quality. And just a warning, this is the chapter where the yaoi kicks in. NO I am not shipping Rin x Yukio, that's disgusting! I actually thought of a unique pairing. So, enjoy~**

"You know," a young pink haired boy said with a sigh, "when we finally go to Heaven, we're all gonna have a lot of questions. How our Lord came to exist, did He expect Adam and Eve to betray Him, we may even have questions of our own lives. But the one question I'd like to ask is-" He jumped in the arms of a shorter purple haired girl. "- **why did He have to create cockroaches!?** "

"Get off of me!" Izumo cried as she stepped on the brown bug.

Rin crouched next to the crumbled insect, staring curiously.

 _Hmm,_ he thought. _Shima seemed afraid of it, and Izumo had to kill it. Are these things dangerous?_

Ryuuji put his arm around the younger boy's shoulder.

"Don't worry about Shima, he's always been one to overreact."

"It's supposed to be the _girls_ who're afraid of that shit!" Izumo growled, still holding Shima in her arms.

 _Girls are supposed to be afraid of them?_ _Do they shrink their breasts or what?_

"Kamiki-san, please watch your language," Shiemi intervened with her hands up.

 _Language? She was speaking Japanese, like you are now._

"Okumura-kun, are you okay?" Konekomaru asked as he stepped towards the taller students. "You haven't said anything for a while now."

"O-oh, I'm fine."

"Uh, Izumo-chan," Shima said slowly, "you can put me down now."

"No," the purplette snapped, a light blush on her cheeks. "It'll be uh, much less trouble if I keep holding you, in case another bug comes along."

* * *

Yukio nervously paced around his room, cupping his chin that had sweat dripping down it.

 _What am I gonna do? Father will be up any minute, and he'll be wondering where nii-san is..._

"You're looking worried, 'cous."

The demon prince gasped as he quickly turned around. He sighed in relief, putting a hand to his chest. Behind him was a blue haired man with an unusual sense of clothing, and an umbrella over his head sitting on a lamp as if he didn't weigh a single pound.

"Thank goodness it's only y-" His eyes narrowed and his voice grew slightly louder. "What're you doing in my room, Mephisto?"

The older devil leaped from the lamp to lean on Yukio's shoulder.

"Is it a crime to want to visit my cousins every now and then?"

"Don't act like we're on any good terms." Yukio slapped him off. "Get out of my house, I don't have time to mess with you."

"Why? Are you thinking about your brother?"

Yukio's gut tightened as his fist trembled slightly. He tried to keep a straight face, slowly breathing in and out to retard his heart beat.

"What do you mean?"

"I know he betrayed Father to worship God."

His widened eyes stared at Mephisto from behind his shaking lenses. Of all the people he didn't want to find out about his nii-san's betrayal, it had to be his sly and devious cousin, Pheles Mephisto.

"You-" He struggled to get the rest out. "-Don't tell F-"

"What? Do you not trust me?" the blue haired man asked slyly as he walked behind him, twirling the umbrella around his finger. "Father will find out that he betrayed us eventually."

"He won't, I'm going to get nii-san back! He's being tricked by God's henchmen, there's no way he would betray us by his on will!"

Mephisto chuckled.

"Well, if you'd like, I could tell you something about one of those humans."

Yukio frowned, staring at his cousin in thought. Mephisto was intelligent, no arguments there, but he couldn't always be trusted. He stepped out of line continuously, disobeying any order given to him, and deceiving several people so things would go his way. But what was there to lose?

"I'm listening," he responded after a moment of pause.

* * *

Rin slowly walked into the large Church. It was quiet enough to where you could hear the echo of his footsteps, and was devoid of all but one old person kneeling in front of the alter.

Shiro turned his head when he heard his footsteps.

"You're Okumura, right?"

"Fujimoto-san, I'm curious about something," the teen said as he walked up to the alter, bowing slightly in respect. "What's an Exorcist?"

Silence hung between them for a few seconds.

"Oh, that's right, you just joined our faith," Shiro muttered under his breath before saying, "An Exorcist, like myself, is someone who extracts demons from those who are possessed."

 _Perfect! That's just what I need!_ "Is there anyway you can teach me to become an Exorcist?"

"Whoa, there! It took me half my life to get to where I am now, and the training is dangerous."

"Onegaishimasu, Fujimoto-san," Rin pleaded, bowing his head. _If I have that power, there's a chance I can save my brother._

The elderly Priest sighed.

"All right." Rin looked up, eyes wide. "But I don't want any complaining if it's too difficult. I warned you ahead of time you'd be putting yourself in danger."

A smile worked its way on the demon's face as he bowed his head again.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!"

* * *

It was nauseating just to look at the sight of God's followers. And what he had to do with one of them made him want to throw up, but he had to temporarily condone his feelings for the sake of his nii-san.

Through the window, Yukio saw his target walking down a hallway. Suguro Ryuuiji. Once he saw him, he stepped out of his hiding place.

"Hello," he greeted, wearing a cheerful mask. "I'm new to this school. Would you mind showing me around?"

"Hmm? Oh, sure." Suguro held out his hand. "I'm Suguro Ryuuiji."

Yukio took his hand.

 _I can't tell him my last name. He might tie me to nii-san._ "I'm Desantos Yukio."

After a few minutes of touring the boring human school, a sigh of disgust escaped Yukio's lips, a scowl on his face.

 _Come on, Yukio. We're alone right now, it's the perfect time to do it. Remember, it's all for nii-san. Mephisto had better not've been fucking with me._

"Oi, Suguro-san, I have one more question." He turned to Ryuuji with a lustful smirk. "Do you like it rough?"

"Rough?"

Yukio walked closer to him, backing him against a wall.

"You know, you're my type." He leaned in closer. "I wanna stay with you for a while." Their lips met.

 **A/N: And yes, I ship Ryuuji and Yukio. Why? Well, sure, they didn't interact too much, but their personalities are similar in that they're serious, dominant, and want to keep Rin under control. I bet if they did talk more in the show, their conversations would be like a married couple talking about how much trouble their kid is getting in. And this is the ONLY pairing I think Ryuuji is suited to be uke. Because Yukio is top no matter what, PERIOD. I'll update soon, catch ya chumps later.**


	4. It's your Nature

The two stood in silence for a few seconds until Yukio's lips slowly left Ryuuji's.

He stared lustfully at the human, only an inch away from his face.

"Wh-what're you doing?" Ryuuji whispered, his voice trailing.

Yukio caressed his face.

"What? If one loves someone, they kiss them. Isn't that common sense?"

* * *

Rin stared at the door, sweat dripping down his trembling body.

 _Calm down. There's nothing to be nervous about-_

"Rin!" a panting voice called from behind, making the demon jump. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Shiemi? What're you doing here?"

"I'm here for Exorcist training," Shiemi replied, out of breath.

"You're an Exorcist!?"

The blonde didn't seem to hear his question, as she hastily opened the door, ignoring him.

"Sorry I'm late!"

"You're late again?" a familiar voice asked. "You're hopeless."

Rin's eyes widened. Sitting separately in the room were Izumo, who had greeted them, Shima, Ryuuji, and Konekomaru.

"Okumura-kun? You're training to be an Exorcist, too?" Konekomaru asked, looking up from a book.

The shock turned to joy, as a smile worked its way onto Rin's face. At least he wouldn't have to be undergoing any of the hardships alone.

"Yeah!" he chirped as he sat next to Shima and Konekomaru. "It's nice to see I'll be doing it with you guys."

Shima put his arm around him.

"You said it, buddy."

The only one who didn't seem to notice Rin was Ryuuji. He was anxiously staring at his desk, his eyes narrowed and his fists slightly shaking. Memories from that morning kept replaying before his eyes.

 _"You're a really cute boy,"_ Yukio had said. _"Why don't we get to know each other better?"_

Ryuuji slowly moved his first two fingers to his lips.

* * *

For the lower class, all that was required was to kill a small goblin that was ensnared in chains, snarling at the person in front of it.

"By the power of God, I command you, leave this place-"

None of Rin's chants seemed to be fazing it. As he continued, all he did was put pressure on his own body.

 _Why does this hurt? All I'm doing is repeating Bible verses!_

Blue flames started to spark from his side. Panic swept over him, he didn't know what to do. He stopped chanting, trying to subdue his flames before someone could see them. A sharp pain struck his sides, and he fell on the ground, moaning in pain.

Shiemi stared at him worriedly from her seat, resisting the urge to rush and hug him.

"Nice try," the teacher said as he helped him up. "Return to your seat."

The demon mutt slowly walked over to the desk, hanging his head in shame.

"Are you okay?" Shiemi asked as she scooted her chair closer to him. "Did you hurt yourself?"

Rin blushed as the beauty moved her hand towards his body.

"I-I'm fine," he replied, averting his eyes. "I'll get it right next time."

"Do you mind if I give you some advice?" He turned back to look her in the eye. "Hostility only helps demons grow stronger, as they're pure evil that feed off of others' hate. Next time, try being a little more gentle. Almost as if-" She looking at the ceiling, humming in thought, until turning back to him with a smile. "Like kindness is the strongest weapon!"

Rin frowned.

"Thanks."

* * *

The raven stared at the sidewalk he was moving along, his hands in his pockets.

 _Gentleness,_ he thought to himself. _I don't know gentleness. I wasn't allowed to have any senses other than the sense to kill._

A loud cry of a cat blared from around the corner, immediately earning his attention. Kuro bolted towards him.

"Kuro!"

 _"Rin! Help me!"_

As he came closer, the blood on his jet black fur became visible.

A middle aged man ran after him, holding a bat.

" **Give me that thing!** " he snapped as Kuro jumped into Rin's arms.

" _I'm sorry!"_ Kuro cried. " _I didn't know that fish was yours!"_

The man came to a halt at the bizarre sight of blue flames igniting around the young boy's body. His eyes were narrow, and a long black tail appearing behind him.

"What the hell are you doing to Kuro?" he growled.

Rin charged to punch him in the face, knocking him into a lamppost. He stood still, snarling for a few seconds, until a gasp escaped him.

 _What did I just do!?_ His flames dispersed.

The man slowly stood up. After taking a moment to be dazed, he sprinted away from the demon, screaming.

The mutt stared off into space, trembling, until his knees caved in.

" _R-Rin,_ " Kuro said, " _I'm sor-_ "

Rin's grip around his feline tightened.

"What's wrong with me?" he asked, his voice cracking.

"Nothing's wrong with you," a deep voice said above him. "It's just your nature."

"Yukio-"

"God wants to help you, does He?" the younger demon asked. "It looks to me like wanting to follow Him hurts you. You're a demon. You can't follow the ways of Christ, it's only your nature." He held out his hand. "Why don't you come back home with me and Father, where things are nice and simple."

Memories washed over the teen, bashing against his conscience creating a numbing pain in his chest.

" **Go away**!" His flames ignited, making Yukio withdraw his hand. " **I can't go back to that!** "

Yukio sighed.

"You're quite stubborn, aren't you?" he muttered, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Well, nii-san, once you're ready to give up, I'll be waiting for you. Don't worry, I won't tell Father."

His body evaporated into blue flames.

After a moment of silence, Kuro looked up at his master. _"Rin, are you all right?"_

Rin slowly stood up, still holding the small creature.

"I'm just-" His voice was still cracked. "No. No, I'm not all right."

"There you are!" Shiemi called as she ran up to him. "Sorry I'm late, clean up du-" She noticed the distraught expression on his face, and the blood on Kuro's fur. "What happ-"

" **Don't touch me**!" Rin yelled as he slapped her hand away from him. He looked up, noticing who it was. "Sorry," he said, lowering his voice. "Don't- don't talk to me. I need to be alone right now."

Shiemi stared at him, her hands shaking.

Another set of eyes were watching him from the darkness.

 _What's Rin doing in this world?_


End file.
